


Solo Prophecy

by padalelli



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, He Got Better, Season 9 Spoilers, he kind of died, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request 1: kevinxreader where kevin died but Cas like brought him back or something?</p>
<p>Request 2: something where the reader has never been in a romantic relationship before (she always gets rejected by the boys she likes) so she just admires Kevin from afar because she's afraid of being rejected again. Then she totally freaks out when Kevin confesses he's in love with her.</p>
<p>bonus: Prophet!reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo Prophecy

“Hey, guys, can you come take a look at this for me?” you said from your seat at the table in the library that had become very familiar to you.   
“Sure, [Y/N], what’s up?” Sam asked as they walked over to you.   
“I think I’ve translated this part right, but it doesn’t seem to come together in any way that makes even a little sense,” you told them. “I mean normally, the word of God just looks like something from a fortune cookie, or it’s a bunch of synonyms for stuff all slewn together into some vague adage. But I’ve tried every arrangement of these words and I can’t seem to understand.”   
Sam picked up all of your notes on the particular section that you were referring to. “I’ll see if I can figure it out. You work on the next section, okay?” Sam asked.  
“Thanks, Sam,” you mumbled as he walked back over to his table, chewing the end of your pencil. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Dean still looking down at you. For whatever reason, he was still somewhat bitter about you coming to the bunker to live with them ever since Sam found you. “Still nothing but silence on angel radio?” you asked him, keeping your eyes on your work in front of you.   
“Yeah,” Dean said.  
“Do you think this ‘Cas’ of yours is even still alive?” you asked, glancing up at him. Dean shook his head and turned away, starting to go to his room. You looked back down at your work when you said, “Dean, why don’t you like me?”  
He sighed and took a seat next to you at the library table. “Did Sam tell you about Kevin? When he told you about everything?” he asked emotionlessly. You shook your head, staring wide-eyed up at Dean. “Kevin was like you- he was a prophet.” Dean leaned in and lowered his voice. “Did he tell you about Gadreel?”   
“He told me that he was possessed by an angel named Gadreel and that something went wrong and he had to force him out,” you said. “Then he warned me to be careful of angels like him.”  
“Well, the thing that went wrong… Gadreel killed Kevin. And I had made a promise to Kevin that I would protect him. And that he wouldn’t have to be a prophet for the rest of his life. I made that promise even though I knew I couldn’t keep it. I wanted to keep it so badly, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to. And Kevin died because of me,” Dean said.   
“So you don’t like me because you feel bad about Kevin? That doesn’t really add up, Dean,” you said.   
Dean snickered. “I like you, [Y/N], I do. I’m just trying to keep my distance so that what happened with Kevin doesn’t happen with you.”  
“Don’t worry about me. You promised Kevin he could go back to his normal life, right? I don’t have an all that great life to go back to. You don’t have to feel guilty if I die, okay?”  
Dean was quiet for a while. “Get back to work, okay?” he said.  
You nodded and concentrated on the tablet again. 

***A Few Days Later***  
“Guys!” you yelled from the library early one morning. Sam and Dean had actually slept last night and were undoubtedly in their rooms while you were up all night with the tablet. “GUYS!” you yelled again when they didn’t come the first time. Within a minute, Sam and Dean were out of bed and in the library; Sam had a gun in his hands and Dean had a large knife.   
“What, what’s wrong?” Dean asked frantically.   
You stared down at the tablet, your hands trembling in front of you, your mouth agape. “[Y/N], what is it?” Sam asked.   
“I can’t read it,” you said, voice quivering. “I can’t read it anymore, it just looks like symbols! It doesn’t mean anything!”  
“Hey, calm down, it’s going to be okay,” Dean said, rubbing your shoulders.   
“Maybe it’s just a different language. Hieroglyphics, something,” Sam proposed.   
“It’s not, it’s just the word of God. I have no fucking clue what it says anymore, it just stopped,” you said. “Well…”  
“What? What happened?” Sam prodded.   
“It didn’t just stop… it… it’s hard to explain. Like… I guess whenever Kevin died and I first became the active prophet, I got this killer headache, and my eyes couldn’t focus on anything, everything was blurred out or just plain white. Well, I got that feeling again, except now I can’t read the tablet. I see what you guys see,” you told them.   
*//*  
Sam and Dean didn’t want you anywhere near them when they summoned Gadreel. So you hid in your room while they were in some remote location you didn’t know of.  
Two days later, they came back with Cas.   
“So this is your angel?” you asked when they sat Castiel down. “I have to say, I’m a little underwhelmed,” you said.   
“Cas, you know who this is,” Dean said.   
“[Y/N] [Y/L/N],” Castiel said weakly.   
“And you know what she is?” Dean questioned, already aware of the answer.  
“Prophet of the Lord,” Castiel said.   
“Wrong answer, Cas.”  
“Latent prophet of the Lord,” Castiel corrected.  
“Huh, that’s funny, because she was the active prophet not three days ago. You wanna tell me why that is?” Dean asked.   
Castiel didn’t say anything. “What did you do, Cas?” Sam asked harshly.   
“I’m sorry, I know it was selfish, but I needed-”  
“What did you do?!” Dean yelled.   
“[Y/N]’s powers were deactivated when I…” Castiel began.   
“When you what?” you asked.   
“When I revived Kevin Tran.”  
*//*  
After hours of grilling Cas, the brothers had been able to track down Kevin, who has now alive and well and back in the bunker. You weren’t really sure what to do anymore, now that you weren’t the active prophet, but the boys had taken you away from your somewhat normal life, and you weren’t enthusiastic to get back to it. The Winchesters felt like they owed you enough to let you keep staying with them.   
You mostly just organized Kevin’s notes for him whenever he got done translating part of the tablet, and you’d find related files and make copies of them to go with the notes. Most of the time, you tried not to disturb Kevin while he was working. You wanted him to be able to be finished with his responsibility as a prophet, knowing that he had more in his life to go back to than you did. You could thank your history with guys for that. You could have a nice apple pie life with a white picket fence if only you found a man to share it with. But it just never happened, so you never did.   
That being said, the distance you kept from Kevin allowed you to admire him from afar. You stole silent glances at him whenever you picked up some of his notes, brought him lunch, or gave him related notes you found in the library. You began to feel a kind of attraction towards him that you yourself didn’t quite understand. You didn’t understand how you barely even talked to him, or saw him do anything but translate, but yet you felt like you were closer to the white picket fence lifestyle than you’d ever be.   
Maybe it was because you had been in his exact place for a while, barely able to handle the frustration of your eyes bugging back and forth when you tried to focus on reading anything but the tablet. Maybe it was because Kevin didn’t have a reason to push you the way the Winchesters had when you were their only source of knowledge about the angels. Maybe it was because you didn’t have to talk to him to see that he was a beautiful person. You didn’t know.   
“Kevin?” you asked one day when you went into the library.   
“Hm?” he asked without looking up, still chewing on his eraser.   
“Do you want something to eat? Maybe take a break?” you asked gently. He didn’t respond. “Okay, well, I’m going to make some sandwiches for lunch. Maybe put on the Avengers in the living room. You should come watch it with me.”  
Kevin looked up at you and one corner of his mouth twitched up in a half-smile. “I’ll take a sandwich, thanks.” Then he looked back down. “Once I get this part done I’ll come watch it with you, okay?”   
You nodded and went to the kitchen to make his sandwich. After you brought it out, you went to the living room and curled up on the couch and watched the Avengers. The end credits rolled two and a half hours later and Kevin never showed up. He probably just lost track of time, you thought. While you waited for the after credits scene, you dozed off.   
What felt like a few minutes later, you felt a hand on your shoulder, gently shaking you awake. “Wake up, kiddo,” Dean’s voice said. You quickly sat up and looked around, trying to get your bearings. “Time to go to bed, [Y/N].”  
You looked up at Dean. “Sorry. Sorry, I just fell asleep.”  
“It’s okay,” Dean said, extending a hand to help you up. You took it and he led you back to your room, helping you into bed.   
“Wait, Dean,” you said when he started to leave. He turned around to face you. “Can you go check on Kevin? I’m a little worried about him.”  
“We’re all worried about him. And you,” Dean said. He grabbed the knob of your door and pulled it shut behind him as he left.   
*//*  
You told yourself you weren’t mad at Kevin the next day, but your actions said otherwise. You decided to do something other than be Kevin’s secretary for the day. You cleaned the kitchen, the bathrooms, and did some laundry. Kevin had hardly seen you all day, and towards the evening, he found you in an old room he hadn’t ventured into before, cleaning it out. “[Y/N]?” he asked, and you jumped upon hearing his voice.   
“Hm?” you asked.   
“I haven’t seen you all day… I was starting to worry.”   
“Oh. Sorry.” But you weren’t really. You thought he should’ve been for making you wait up last night.   
“Something wrong?” Kevin asked.   
“No. Nothing’s wrong. I just don’t have anything to do now that I’m no longer the active prophet,” you mumbled.   
“Trust me, you don’t want to be the active prophet,” Kevin said, trying to make you feel better.   
“That’s easy for you to say. You had a great life before this happened to you. You were on the right track with your normal life. I didn’t. I had nothing. Just neglectful parents, and no one who cared about me. Not even a little. No one tried to spare my feelings. At least here, the guys try to make me feel like I’m at home even though they don’t have to anymore. But you, they’d have you here whether you were a prophet or not. They love you. They only let me stay here because they feel bad for me,” you said.   
“[Y/N], that’s not true. And even if it were, I’d still want you to stay here,” Kevin said.   
“You didn’t come watch Avengers with me last night,” you said. Then under your breath, muttered, “Rejected as usual.”  
“What?” Kevin asked when he heard you speak under your breath.   
“Nothing,” you said. “Look, Kevin, if you want to get back to your mom, you should keep working on that tablet.”  
*//*  
Sam found you still in the room a couple of hours later. “What?” you asked when he looked at you expectantly.   
“You know we love you, right? We don’t just feel bad for you,” Sam said, crossing his arms.   
“Did Kevin tell you about that or were you just eavesdropping?” you asked.   
“I overheard,” he defended. “You’ve never been in a relationship, have you?”  
You shook your head. “Never had any takers.”  
“I think Kevin would be. If you’d open up to him. I can see the way he looks at you whenever you don’t think he is. He only lifts his head from that stupid tablet whenever you’re in the room.”  
“I don’t think so. He wouldn’t even take a break to watch Avengers with me,” you told Sam.   
“Because he doesn’t think you’re interested in him,” Sam finished.   
“Excuse me?”  
“[Y/N], he likes you a lot.”  
“What? No he doesn’t. Guys never like me like that.”  
“Kevin isn’t ‘guys’, [Y/N]. You should go talk to him.” Then Sam left.   
After a few minutes of silently arguing with yourself, you got up and went to the library to find Kevin. When he wasn’t there, you went to his room and found him sitting in his bed with his headphones on, eating a hot dog by itself. “Kevin?” you said gently. He looked up at you and took his headphones off and sat up, putting his hot dog down on a paper plate on his nightstand. “I’m sorry for being so rude to you earlier. I didn’t know how you felt,” you said.   
“What?” Kevin asked.   
You chuckled to yourself, feeling stupid. “Sam came and talked to me. I… I didn’t know you liked me that way. And I definitely didn’t know you thought I wasn’t interested in you,” you admitted. “It’s just that I guess I keep my guard up because I’m scared of being rejected. And I didn’t know I was hurting you by doing that. What I’m trying to say is-”  
“[Y/N], I love you,” Kevin interrupted. “I love you,” he repeated. You suddenly felt every emotion all at once. You weren’t sure what to do, so you just stood there open-mouthed. Kevin soon stood up and approached you, attacking your lips with his in a side you’d never seen from Kevin, nor did you ever think you would see. He basically turned into Han Solo. You were left in a daze when he pulled away, still holding your face in his hands. “I’ll never let you doubt it again. Not even for a second,” he murmured.   
Finally, you were able to form the words, “I love you too, Kevin,” and he smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> also can be found on Tumblr @superfluffysupernatural


End file.
